The Truth Hurts
by Dani Sheridan
Summary: Loupe discovers some information he wishes he hadn't


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, neither am I making money from it. Do not try to sue me, all you would get is three bucks.  
  
A/N: This story is based on situations presented in an RPG I am part of. If you'd like the url, please review and I may give it to you. *winks* Loupe is entirely mine, Alarice and Frank are JK Rowling, although she has never given Neville's grandmother a name, I figured Alarice would be fitting as it is German/French for 'rules all.' Oh, I'm also told that Neville got his round face from Alice, not Frank, the boy's only three, consider it baby fat. *grins*  
  
The Truth Hurts  
  
Loupe arrived at the home of Alarice Griffiths about half five that evening. After knocking on the door, he stood waiting for the woman he hadn't seen since his eldest sister's funeral. When the door opened, it revealed Alarice with a three year old boy on her hip.  
  
"Loupe! How nice to see you. Come in, come in!" she said, motioning him into the house.  
  
"Thank you for letting me drop by, Alarice." he said, removing his cloak as he moved into her home. Looking around he observed the modest yet lavishly furnished house. "You have a lovely home." Glancing at the little boy, he continued. "I take it you aren't a Griffiths anymore?"  
  
Alarice smiled, setting the boy on his feet as Loupe looked around. "No, I'm not. I'm a Longbottom now. This is my son, Frank. Frank, can you say hello to Mister Cardon?"  
  
The little boy looked at the strange man with curiousity. "Hi, Mithter Cardon." he said before burying his face in his mother's robes when the older man smiled at him.  
  
"He's beautiful, Allie. But, I didn't really come to catch up. Could we possibly speak somewhere in private?" he asked, running a hand through his light brown hair, worry in his sparkling grey eyes.  
  
"Of course. Frank?" she asked, kneeling down to be on eye-level with her son. "Go play in the nursery."  
  
"Yes, Mama." the round-faced little boy said, trotting off down a hallway.  
  
"Have a seat, Loupe." Alarice said, motioning towards some chairs and sofas clustered around the fireplace.  
  
"Thank you." he said, sitting down and running a hand through his hair again. "Have you heard about the trial of Anatole LeStrange?"  
  
Alarice sat in a chair across from Loupe before replying to his question. "Yes, I have. Rory Flynn was a friend of Poppy Pomfrey, was he not?" she asked, conjuring a tray of tea and biscuit onto the table between them.  
  
"Yes, but that's not really why I came. I vaguely remember you and some of Danielle's other friends calling her by a nickname. What was it?" he asked, helping himself to one of the biscuits.  
  
Alarice sipped her tea as she thought a moment. "Well, I always called her Enchantress, but most of the other girls called her Circae."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She always seemed to have Slytherin boyfriends. She was a beautiful girl, even back then. She never went for anyone from the other houses though. I never figured out why." she replied, watching Loupe carefully. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Anatole mentioned two other people in his testimony, but only gave codenames for them. One of the names was Circae." Loupe answered, his eyes filled with pain. "Tell me, was there one in particular she seemed to fancy?"  
  
Alarice nodded as she swallowed the last of her tea. "Oh, yes. Adolphus Black." Her curiosity turning to concern when the younger man winced. "What's wrong, Loupe?"  
  
"Adolphus is a suspected member of the Fatali Veneficum." he stated simply, standing and pacing around the room.  
  
"You don't think..." Alarice trailed off as she watched him.  
  
"That she's still alive? That's involved with the Fatali Veneficum? Yes, on both counts. She's never really felt dead to me." Loupe answered before plopping back into his chair. "Patric, Adrien, and Mallori, yes, but never Danielle."  
  
Alarice rose a placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Loupe. I know your family has a reputation for being on the side of the Light. That's likely why she faked her death."  
  
Loupe nodded before standing. "I'm sorry, too. I'm afraid I must take my leave. I have some people to inform of this. Bonsoir, Alarice." Loupe took his cloak off the cloak rack near the door. He didn't turn as he spoke "You'll let me know if she contacts you?"  
  
"Of course. Good night, Loupe. Take care of yourself." Alarice said, approaching the door and opening it for the distressed man.  
  
"Good night, Allie." Loupe dropped a kiss on her cheek before leaving the cheery home and apparating to his rooms above the Leaky Cauldron. After casting locking and silencing charms on his rooms he collapsed into his favorite chair and cried. 


End file.
